Of Bloodlines And Bloodlust
by immortal-one
Summary: My version of Castlevania. Sarah Belmont accepts her duty as a vampire hunter but now she is asked to accept Angel Tepes Dracula's granddaughter as a partner and ally in the consuming immortal war of Good Vs. Evil.
1. Chapter 1

I love Castlevania and always will I think. I love vampires like many people do and Castlevania seemed to amplify those feelings. I've played almost everyone with interest and fun. Although I must say I always thought it would be cool to have a female Belmont that killed vampires as well. So now that's where this little plot bunny hit. Like many of my ideas this one stayed afloat and I just thought it nice to write it down on something more understandable. I hate losing ideas and letting them sink into the abyss of no return called my brain. Heh heh heh. And as much as I love the series I don't own it neither do I make profit from this story. Nope that's all Capcom I'm afraid. Although I will admit Sarah, Angel, and Darrius are all mine. Enjoy.

Castlevania: Other Tales

Chapter 1: Fright Night Drivethru

The young girl spun around, whip in hand and slashed. The whip caught the beast in the face. To her, vampires are beasts. Creatures of the night who feed upon the living both as necessity and a pleasure. Sarah Belmont wasn't always aware of whom she is but she always felt as if she were fated for something far beyond her control. The female vampire hissed at her in anger and leapt with inhuman agility. She may have just found out her real last name but the blood in veins said otherwise, she forced energy through the whip as she let it strike the vampire again. She growled as she picked herself up off the ground after being hit.

"You think you can kill me idiotic hunter. Ha ha ha." She was surprised the Sarah didn't seem offended.

"Pathetic, you haven't laid one hit upon me and yet you call me idiotic. I'm not denying it by any means but then again I'm not the one covered in whip marks either." Sarah smiled smugly.

"Why...you!." The vampire instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her without a sound.

Sarah would've been too slow had she not been a Belmont before she stabbed the creature, it turned into a pile of dust on the ground. The only solid thing left was a small silver dagger. Sarah tapped her foot impatiently and tightened the grip on her whip.

"I don't need your help wretched one." Sarah stated stretching both her arms over her head.

She stepped from the shadows and smiled, flashing familiar teeth. Her blond hair flowed down her back complimenting her crystal blue eyes. She wore modern clothes and yet seemed too delicate to wear them. She wore crimson jewel encrusted in silver and matching earrings. Her humanity did show through her gaze.

"Why do you call me that? Because of my bloodline you condemn me. But are you not also condemned?" the lady replied her eyes showing no change in emotion though her voice gave her away. She was irritated.

"Condemned? Are you blind? I'm not the one who's 3/4 vampire here. No last time I checked I was pureblood human." Sarah said and bent down to pick up the dagger but before she even blinked the woman had the dagger in her hand and had it pointed at her throat.

Sarah shook her head and before the woman could even blink, she had her whip out and around her assailant's neck.

"Nice trick but you are way too slow for me...huh?"

Sarah watched as the woman removed another dagger. She began to chant silently and suddenly the daggers were whirling around her at an alarming speed. Sarah stepped back releasing the whip and getting ready to dive before the woman paused. She let the daggers return to her hands.

" Belmont, you are not prepared for what my grandfather has in store for you. You will need my assistance whether you think you need it or not."

"Don't threaten me by throwing your name in my face, Angel Tepes. Do you think I fear him? My bloodline has fought him for centuries and defeated him every time." Sarah argued.

"Oh you humans are so stubborn. Fine, you don't need my help. But don't come running to me when you get turned, alright." Angel stated through clinched teeth and then with that disappeared in smoke.

Sarah coughed a bit and then glared. Her whip was gone and replaced with a silver dagger. Now that she held it in her hand she moved it through her hands feeling its solid yet light structure. It was about 11 inches overall, she was sure it was pure silver otherwise the vampire wouldn't have dusted upon penetration. The grip of the dagger was a very detailed picture of a wolf, a common familiar of vampires. She turned to leave when she felt the sensation of danger and spun around dagger at the ready.

"Ah, you are a Belmont." came a deep chilling voice that seemed to soothe and yet frighten her all at once.

It was Darrius, at least that what she suspected. She had never met him before but she knew his voice. She could not deny her fascination upon seeing him. She was just as Atli had described him. Tall but not towering, face like an angel. his odd silver hair didn't make him look old but instead mysterious as it fell over one eye, one deep crimson eye. He wore black clothing that molded to his lean yet muscular body.

"Darrius." She almost whispered.

He looked pleased with her introduction of him. His eye mesmerized her and he moved closer to her and reached out to touch her hair. She would've let him until he flinched and Sarah caught sight of Angel throwing her dagger.

"You need to learn your place, Princess Angel, sister. He's not very happy with you trying to be a rogue here." He spoke with no anger in his voice like Sarah had expected but she could see the irritation in his eye. He pulled the dagger from his hand and before Angel stepped forward had his arms wrapped around Sarah, who was now fighting for her freedom. This seemed to please him even more. Until he realized that Sarah had the dagger in her grasp. He still had power over her as she dropped the dagger to the floor.

"Let her go, brother." Angel threatened.

"Ah, you're so cruel." And with that he was gone, transformed into a wolf and on the hunt once more for his thirst had been made more apparent with the smell of unusual blood.

"Here, I'm sorry I took it but he would've used it against you." Angel handed Sarah her whip and Sarah picked up the dagger slowly.

"You still think you can do this alone, Sarah?" Angel asked.

"I suppose having another powerful, beautiful ally on my side wouldn't hurt." Sarah said before realizing she had said what was on mind instead of what she had just rehearsed. She sighed in defeat.

"I don't know about powerful but beautiful is certainly a compliment I'll take. Seriously though we have a lot of work to do if we want to save the world from being one heaping pile of death." Angel spoke with much intent.

Sarah could not deny that she needed to learn a lot more to stay alive then she wished to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is out. I've been trying really hard to make my chapter a bit longer cause everyone keeps telling meh that they are short. Okay lemme know what you think.

Chapter 2 Long Days And Longer Nights

Sarah was not a morning person and never was. This, she blamed, was because of her bloodline. She got up slowly from her bed and drew the crimson curtains back. She was forced to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She pulled them back and then sighed. After stashing her night gear away, she got dressed for school. Here she was a 17 year old Vampire Hunter being forced to attend high school and of all places it had to be Saint Lucas. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on light make-up, cleaned up a bit, and then left.

She got into the silver 2004 Corvette and sped off through the streets with much ease. She pulled into her parking spot and glared. It was Danielle Cordellus, your typical blond-haired blue-eyed she-devil with a personality to match. It wasn't that Sarah hated her but what she represented.

"Well hello there Sarah." Danielle said as she bent down to pick something up, of course she was wearing scantily clothes. Sarah was surprised she wore clothes at all.

Sarah shut off her vehicle and stepped out.

"Hello Danielle, if you're done with your pathetic display can you get away from my car." Sarah questioned with no hesitation.

"Well aren't we the nice one to day. Whatever." Danielle said and walked away brushing off her meeting with Sarah.

Sarah was popular and she hated that. She'd never really wanted to be because it inconviently interfered with her real goal in life. That was to kill every single vampire that feasted on defenseless humans. But when she transferred from her previous school to here, she was allowed to use the money from her trust fund, which could only be used if she was attending school, set up from her great grandfather Richter Belmont. She never met him but seen plenty pictures of what kind of hunter he was. She bought the car for mobility and the apartment as a place to stay.

"Sarah, what's up?" came a familiar voice.

She turned around to see one of the few real friends she had made here. His name, Seth Mclaughlin, wasn't unique but his personality made up for that and his looks were nice on the eyes. His dark brown hair reminded her something from a movie. It was messy in that it covered part of his face but that didn't make him any less cute and mysterious and of course his green eyes whenever you seem them were the kind of eyes that made you stare and not realize you're staring.

"Hey Seth. How are you? You think Mrs.Royo is back yet." Sarah replied and they walked to their first class, which is where they met.

"I don't know but I didn't see her in the halls."

They walked through the door and sat down at a round wooden art table. Sarah leaned over to Seth.

"I hope to God that doesn't mean that you know who is here. The guy creeps me out." Sarah whispered and her question was answered.

A large man entered the room and slammed his things on the desk to get the room's attention. He was in his late 40s, balding, rotund and certainly not happy to be there.

"When that bell rings that means your useless meaningless little lives and conversations are mine." He announced.

Sarah sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes. She much preferred her evening work of staking the living dead rather than listen to this jerk of a person. At least she could tune him out.

He made a big deal as he took roll call, calling out the names like a loudspeaker with the students well within range to hear him with half his volume. He went on about how art was impractical and that it was a bunch of nonsense. That's when Seth drew the line.

"I disagree Mr. Gondol. If it were impractical then how come there are thousands upon thousands of certified museums of art and exhibits. Also if it were a bunch of nonsense as you claim then how come you are here supposedly teaching us." He argued.

Mr. Gondol turned many different colors and then he calmly replied to Seth, who knew he was in for it but didn't care.

"Ah, Mr. Mclaughlin speaks once again. But you will not interrupt my class again, I don't care who's son you are" He pulled out his pad and wrote with the speed of a racecar and handed it to Seth, who smiled as he took it. He read it and Mr.Gondol smiled.

"Whatever."

Sarah got up with him and tilted her head slightly, flashing a smile.

"And where do you think you are going, Miss Belmont?" Mr. Gondon growled.

"Well I'm going with my classmate here. I don't want to be here without him, especially if you're teaching." Sarah spoke and the whole class caught their breath.

The two of them walked out and down to the Dean's office, which just happened to be Seth's father.

After a long discussion the two were allowed to go back to their classes. Nothing interesting happened that topped the first period.

"Sarah, you didn't have to walk out with me." Seth said nonchalantly.

"I know but I would've hanged myself if I had to bear that class alone. Besides your dad is cool."

"Yeah, he is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um well I don't think I'm going to be here."

"Another one of those nights?"

"Yeah. Later."

Sarah got into her car and drove off. She hated not being able to tell him everything. But she knew the more who knew the more were in danger. No one in school suspected her of being anyone but a withdraw led rich girl. Sarah parked her car in the garage and paused.

"Trespassing is a crime, you know." She stated as she locked her car and walked inside.

"What are you going to do, shot me?" Angel asked.

"Don't tempt me. How did you find me?" Sarah questioned and opened the side door into her apartment. Angel walked in behind her.

"So mean and cruel. That shouldn't be the question. No... the question should be when." Angel suggested.

"You freakin' dead people must really be bored. I mean truly bored to go hunting down people." Sarah said aloud.

"Sure, if that's how you see us. But you didn't seem to mind my brother."

Sarah turned a little red in color and was silent. She was mixing some items together in the sink. It was a recipe she knew without anyone teaching her. She filled the sink with water and then added a number of spices and other liquids. Angel watched her do this without a word, until she was about done.

"So, that's what goes into making Holy Water?" She inquired.

"It's not Holy Water until I bless it. Also you might want to get back. Here comes the fun part." Sarah pushed Angel back almost out of the room.

"O ancestors of good and protection. Leon, Sonia, Trevor, Christopher, Solieyu, Simon, Juste, Richter, Julius, and all those who have battled this immortal evil!" Sarah chanted this and grabbed a dagger. She cut the end of her finger and as the blood hit the water it sizzled and boiled. It steamed and settled.

Sarah stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"You don't want to go in there. It's dangerous even for me and I'm not even partially a vampire. This water kills anything impure"

"Wow, well isn't that interesting."

"Angel, how do you expect me to trust you when you're a vampire. I mean you are Dracula's grand-daughter." Sarah said and sat down in a comfortable chair.

"I guess you'll just have to trust my 1/4 humanity now won't you. You seem to know a lot about your ancestors which means you probably know even more about their enemies,which means you also know that my father Adrian Farenheits Tepes was key in putting his father down."

"Yes and of course your mother Maria Renard also helped in that mission, that does not mean I should be dense and just trust you." Sarah said.

Angel smiled and sat down across from her.

"I like your style Belmont."


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter is out and ready to read. I've been trying to kept my writing going. Sometimes it gets a little corny but I'm getting better. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I wish I could put some Castlevania tunes to this because the music is so awesome if you have ever played it. Thank you Mr. Katt for your patronage and wonderful reviews. I am a huge fan of Buffy not so much Angel although I like that show too, just not as much. It's all good. _

**Chapter 3: The Coming Of Days**

Sarah held her whip tighter in her grasp. Her face was tense and full of anger. Even so she was breathing at a normal pace.

"Where is he? I want to know, right now and no lies." She stated at the swirling shadows coming towards her.

"This is not a game anymore, Belmont. Leave now or die." came the warning.

"Are you serious? I don't think so not after all this." She kept her voice as stable as possible.

The creature moved forward with intense speed and stabbed a dagger in to her throat. She tried to scream but stopped. She closed her eyes and opened them to see what was going on. She was in her bed. Her hand quickly made her way to her throat where there was a 4 inch scar. She sighed thankfully. It was a wound she would never forget. It had been after sustaining the wound that she decided to devote her life to defeating Dracula's horde once and for all. Something her ancestors had done time and time again but somehow evil never stayed gone for long. She got up, pulled the blanket off her, and made her way through her apartment. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She sipped it carefully and then set it down carefully.

"You never learn do you?" Sarah asked rhetorically holding a small silver dagger in her left hand.

"We tire of your hunt for us. It's time to die." The vampire said eagerly.

"Is that so? How many lackeys did you bring with you this time?" She questioned.

"Lackeys? No I don't need any help taking you out, little girl. So full of ego. Time to deflate it."

"That is so old. Don't you guys ever change your vocabulary. I mean you'd think that after a few hundred years that your language skills would be a tad better. Oh well." Sarah stepped back and used the wall behind her to project herself towards the vampire. He dodged and watched as she corrected herself spinning around facing her opponent who was one step ahead of her. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. She twisted her head and slashed with the silver knife. The vampire immediately dropped her cradling the searing wound.

"Oww that really hurt." He cried.

"That's how it feels to get beat by me. Hurts, right? Get out of here before I wake up fully and kill you. I can't believe they sent a loser like you. Of all the nerve." Sarah took the vampire by the cool trench-coat that was now shredded and through him out the door.

She shook her head as she watched the vampire scamper away in pain. Her arms folded across her chest. She sighed relief and then noticed a sharp pain in her left heel. She bent down to look at it. The injury must have happened when she stopped herself before hitting the wall. That had not been skill but sheer luck. She turned and paused before entering back inside.

"This is getting ridiculous, Angel. How much longer until we find his location?" Sarah questioned.

Angel greeted Sarah in her usual manner, by stepping off the roof and landing comfortably by her side.

"Show-off." Sarah muttered.

"What?" Angel inquired.

"You're a show-off, that's all." Sarah stated.

"It's kind of hard not to show off when you have the Lord of the vampire's blood running through your veins. Besides it's more out of habit then anything." Angel replied.

"Whatever. Get inside. I'm surprised my neighbors haven't called the police by now."

Angel smiled slightly.

"Oh I took care of that. No worries."

"Sleeping curse."

"No, no. Sleeping spell there is a difference. Trust me."

"Come in anyway. I want to tell you about a dream of mine well more of a nightmare then a dream."

She followed Sarah inside and helped her pick up the mess made by her earlier brawl. They straightened up the chairs and swept the debris into a dust pan and into the garbage next. The pile of debris was minimal, Sarah had gotten used to these attacks by now and learned not to buy expensive decor. Sarah watched as Angel took a seat.

"Before you tell me of this nightmare, I must inform you of the situation at hand. These attacks are only going to get worse. I suggest you move as soon as possible."

"That thought had occurred to me. But it doesn't really matter that much to me. Besides they'll just keep finding me. Which in a way makes me thrilled. Knowing that I am an actual threat is heart-warming. Not that you would understand?"

"You truly are cruel, Belmont. I am 3/4s human you know. I have feelings."

"Really?" Sarah inquired and then dropped it.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park. My family is bent on your death. And because you are human, they will try everything in their power to make sure you die and don't come back." Angel explained with more passion then Sarah had ever seen.

"Okay. I'll move." Sarah said throwing her arms up in the air in defeat.

"What my kind does is not wrong when done with careful and thoughtful attitude."

"I disagree."

"You are hearing but refuse to listen. Our kind feeds off the life-force of the living. Humans do the same. But what makes being a vampire evil is when they overindulge in their hunger, which mind you is a very easy thing to do with the powers and strength you obtain turning into a creature of the night, is when they become lost like..my b..." Angel did not finish.

"Like your brother. Where is he by the way?" Sarah tried asking without melting or showing any emotion.

"Stay away from him, Belmont. I promise you he wants to see you dead just like all the rest of my family."

"What makes you different?" Sarah asked.

"The blood of my father and mother that run through my veins. My father Adrian, although he was half-vampire half-human, he fought his father his whole life. So did my mother, Maria. I like you have accepted the cards dealt me. I will carry on with my father's vow."

"What vow was that?" Sarah asked more softly.

"To protect the Belmont blood-line." Angel answered without hesitation.

"Strange. We are chained to fate like this."

"Is that how you see this...as a chain. Tell me, what was your nightmare about?"

"Of course. I'd rather show you." Sarah pulled down on the tip of her shirt revealing the wound.

"That is how they are finding you." Angel smiled again. She approached Sarah, who was suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm going to heal it." She stated.

Sarah pulled herself away.

"You can't. If you try and heal it, it'll only speed the process."

"Process?"

"You said I don't know the difference between a spell and a curse, trust me. I do. The only way to remove it is..."

"To destroy Dracula my grand-father."

Sarah recounted her nightmare, which had happened when she was 13. Darrius smiled and left. He was getting more and more interested in this Belmont.


End file.
